bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nia (character)
"I can sense your aura, and the lady's too. There's something fragmented about it...like residual traces of powerful magic. If it's one thing I recall from those boring lectures, it's that interference has the potential to throw portals into wack. BIG time. Listen, lady, if you wanna go in there and come out the other end in pieces, I'm not stopping you. But don't say I didn't warn you!" — Nia in Essence of Time Nia is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is 's protégé. Debut Appearance As an NPC character, Nia first appears in the Frontier Rift: Essence of Time. History Nia is Elaina's protégé, and a fellow user of Chronomancy. When Elaina is captured by Draegar, Grandt, Xenon, Estia, and the Summoner seek out Nia. Upon finding Nia, she is incredibly rude toward Xenon and Grandt, going so far as to insult the very throne of Elysia as well. Grandt mentions Elaina's name, and Nia is shocked, stating that Elaina went missing months ago. Believing that they are defectors to the throne of Elysia, Nia attack Grandt and the Summoner, assuming they sold Elaina to the enemy. After the Summoner shows himself to be extremely powerful, Nia wisely choses to stop attacking them. She gives in, stating that her name is Nia, and that she is Elaina's protégé. Grandt responds by introducing the group, stating that Nia is lucky that she got away with insulting Sir Xenon, cautioning her against making that same mistake against Princess Estia. Grandt informs Nia of the situation, and asks for her help with locating and resucing Elaina. She states that she can channel her magic to search for Elaina, regardless of the distance. Nia is able to find Elaina, expressing shock at the fact that Elaina is in Athensphere, which appears to be almost entirely destroyed. The Summoner reaches out to Noel, who begrudgingly agrees to open a rift to Elaina's location in Athensphere as provided by Nia, in order to save Elaina. Before entering the portal, Nia informs Estia and Xenon that something about their aura would prevent them from being able to safely pass through the portal. Estia becomes frustrated at Nia's rudeness, but Grandt is able to calm her down by rationally explaining the situation. The Summoner, Nia, and Grandt arrive safely in Athensphere, finding Draegar and Elaina on the other side. The Summoner engages in battle with Draegar, and Grandt, Nia, and Elaina join in as well, all attacking Draegar at the same time. Draegar is overwhelmed by their assault, and is beaten to the ground, bloodied and on the verge of death. Grandt places his massive gun against Draegar's head, preparing to kill him, but Elaina stops him. She states that one of Draegar's kind stole her magic, and she wished for him to "suffer every step of the way to hell." With this, Elaina kicks Draegar to death as Nia and Grandt watch. Before departing back to Elysia, Nia apologizes to the Summoner for attacking them. Nia, Grant, and Elaina depart, returning to Elysia. The Summoner bids them farewell, and sets his sights on Gazia and Kranus. Personality Nia is sarcastic and witty, often cracking jokes at others expense. She also has a tendency to be extremely rude, as seen in her first interaction with the Summoner, Xenon, Grandt, and Estia. Abilities As a unit See Nia and Nia, Maverick of Elysia As an enemy See Frontier Rift: Essence of Time Artwork Notable Relationships Elaina - Protégé and friend. According to Grandt, Elaina and Nia have known each other since their time in schooling. Nia has not seen Elaina since her disappearance. Trivia